R-Fox
The Radioactive Fox Was an experiment that went horribly wrong At Tokyo Tech Industries that later escaped into the Forest Of Hsaki where Rona Hirshima Fell Victim To The Beast. 4 Days Later The R-Fox died in the Hsaki and was never found how it's death occurred was unknown after that. Creation Dr. Eugene Haraki a former Scientist Of Radioactivity Engineering Was working On a A Special experiment in Tokyo Tech Labs Located in The Heart Of Tokyo Japan with his Wife Raku Haraki on a special type of Animal using a Fox that was pulled from the Hsaki Forest as his Test subject. After a grand total of 4 and a half Weeks the R-Fox was created and was consumed in an energy cage for testing the next morning. However Raku began to have humongous doubts for the R-Fox and began a massive argument with Eugene over the Mutant Fox. The R-Fox was vicious and nearly almost got the 2 of them killed when they were trying to get him into the Energy cage and would always being staring at them growling like an enraged grizzly bear. 2 Days past and The R-Fox was becoming heavily annoyed by hearing the couples constant Bickering and was even covering it's own ears with it's very own paws as well in order to block out the sound. Escape By losing It's Temper to the constant arguing done by both Raku and Eugene the R-Fox began to rattle in it's cage getting the 2's attention. Eugene tried to reinforce the cages energy fields, but accidentally hit the release button deactivating the Energy fields allowing the R-Fox to leap out devouring Raku and then Eugene leaving nothing left but Shattered Pieces of Clothing, Eugen's Glasses and Raku's Wedding Picture that was taken on January 8th 1976. The Deaths of Both Eugene and Raku Haraki allowed the R-Fox to make It's way across Tokyo freaking out tons of the Citizens with it's Green Radioactive Silvia falling from the Mouth. The Tokyo Animal soon arrived and Cornered the R-Fox with the vicious Creature bracing for Impact knowing that they will attack. They Did but the R-Fox Outsmarts them and Escapes the City and back into The Hsaki Forest where it remained until 12 Days later. Incident Of Hsaki Enter the forest of Hsaki, Rona Hirshima was riding her bike through the trees on her way to school, but little did she know that lurking somewhere in the woods was a radioactive fox that had escaped the Tokyo Bio Tech lab, The R-Fox was Hungry for Flesh and was waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike, and unfortunately Rona was coming It's way. With a swift Leap into the Air The R-Fox knocked Rona off of the Bike as she tumbled on the ground with a swift crash Injuring her right leg, as the Fox just crept closer with green radio active waste drooling for it's mouth Rona struggled to run for her life but was soon bitten by the R-Fox in the Wrist. After the biting the R-Fox Vanished back into the Woods never to be seen again. After being bitten Rona remained in a state of shock for a few seconds before her transformation began. Within a matter of Seconds she grew fur all over her body, Claws on all of her 5 fingers A Fox nose and Tail and Whiskers. She Screamed Into the sky realizing that she was becoming a monster. 'Death' 4 Days Later The R-Fox died in the Hsaki and was never found how it's death occurred was unknown after that. It was told 4 days after that the R-Fox died after biting It's prey, but no one was able to retrieve the body.